This Wasn't Listed As A Quest
by TheTrollDude
Summary: A female Bosmer Dovakiin lands in the forest near Voi, and Chief is there to save her. Story starts right after "Floodgate" and at "The Ark". Both legends work together against Truth and the Flood. "Finish the Fight." -Halo 3
1. Chapter 1

**Halo/Skyrim Xover...Probably a one-shot **

**I own nothing, Halo belongs to Microsoft, Elder Scrolls Bethesda **

**2552**

Master Chief walks up the edge of a cliff, and watches the Ark Portal activate. Hundreds of Covenant

ships file in, by the hundreds. Truth's fleet. Going on their trip of so-called "glorious salvation" and activating the rings, to "cleanse". In reality, the Halo rings, when activated, would send out a pulse of energy an wipe out all sentient beings within 25,000 light years. He begins to walk back to the glassed Voi, until he notices a small figure falling out of the portal. No normal human should be able to see it, but with Chief's augmented senses, he could do the near-impossible. The figure was in white armor, but that was the most Chief could see. _Aren't portals supposed to send you in, not out?_ Chief thought. He hefted his MAC5 Assault Rifle on his shoulder and went to go get a Pelican. While he was walking to the nearest military base, a large shadow looms above him. Instantly he swivels around with his rifle, cocking it. Just a Pelican. The transport ship lands and lowers it's ramp. Inside are two marines and pilots.

"Master Chief Sir!" a marine calls out, "We're heading to Lord Hood's ship, Sir!"

Chief nods and asks, "Can we make a stop first?"

"Uhhh sure I guess." One of the pilots calls back while checking a data-pad.

"Okay. I need you guess to catch someone falling through the portal. Probably some Covenant." Chief says.

"Sir, with all due respect my bird doesn't have a sun roof to catch your sky-diver." A pilot says.

"I know," He replies, "I'll stand on the roof, and catch it."

The marines are in shock for a moment, but quickly compose themselves.

"Yes sir! Pilot, take us below the skydiver's falling direction"

"Got it. OORAH!"

**On Top of Pelican**

"_Chief, the free faller should be landing on us in 15 seconds. You do know, if you miss, the current force of the person should punch a clean hole in my bird." _Chief's comm crackles.

"I don't miss." He replies.

He looks up and see the figure in white armor coming closer. He clips is rifle to his back and readies his arm.

"_!0 seconds. 5 seconds. 10 feet. 5 feet. 3...2...1... til impact."_

A small armored figure, about 6ft tall, lands in Chief's arms, but before he can bring her down to safety, the Pelican rocks back and forth, waving wildly.

"_Shit! Chief, your free faller's velocity is shaking us up a bit. Hold on to something."_

Before Chief can magnetize his books, the transport ship tilts forward, and sends Chief and the being flying through the forest."

"_Chief? Chief? Aww shit we lost him. Follow his beacon."_

"_Sir, the forest is hella thick. Only ground teams can penetrate."_

"_All right Private. Call Keyes and tell her to give us some marine teams. Lets head back to the Dawn."_

**Hours Later**

"Chief wake up, the being is injured." A familiar female voice calls out.

"Cortana!" He bolts upright and looks around. He's in a forest, with thick underbrush and tress everywhere. He taps his head, and searches for a date chip.

"Cortana..." He mutters softly.

He finds himself 5 feet away from the being, now he can get a better look. It's definitely female and human, noticing the curves in the armor, which is made of thick honest to god bones. It cover the body, and has black spikes on her head. The armor is covered in someones blood, but the owner didn't come up unscathed. She is leaking blood, and is full of cuts. Also someones arms is not supposed to bend backwards. He rushes over, and pulls off her chest piece and her helmet, revealing a small fair-skinned woman, with pointed elven ears and light-brown hair. He face is soft, and a little pointed. Chief releases the clamp on his helmet, and begins mouth to mouth revival. Slowly, her eyelids flutter, and shoot open at the sight of a green monster. She begins the crawl away, but Chief holds her down. **(She is a Bosmer)**

"Can you hear me?" He asks.

She nods.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?"

"Who are you?" She asks in a soft voice, like smooth chocolate.

"I'm Master Chief. You can call me Chief if you want. You're on Earth, in the Sol System."

"System?"

"Yes. The Sol System is composed of multiple planets." Chief replies impatiently. He being to create a cast for her arm while speaking.

She nods and re-attaches her armor, except for her helmet, which she puts into a small pouch, 3inx3in.**(I dunno. In the game they never describe your inventory. I just made my own one up)** She reaches in, and instantly her large, bulky armor is replaced by full body black leather, covered in symbols of darkness. She pulls on a hood, only showing the dim whites of her eyes.**(Nightingale Armor) **Marilyn tightens her cast, nods thanks to Chief, and begins to walk off into the forest. Chief runs after her and stops her with a tap on the soldier.

"Wait. You need a guide to get out of here." He says in a gruff voice.

"I can fine my own way, thank you."

"No, I mean you're lost in a forest with no way out, on a unfamiliar planets, and you'll stick out like a sore thumb walking around like this."

"Okay. Lead the way handsome." She sarcastically replies, smirking under her hood.

As Chief navigates through the forest, he wonders about the remark. _Handsome? Deja mentioned that females said things like that when they were attracted to you, not when they have just met you..._

**(Lol naive John. Little does he know, a certain Wood Elf might like him eventually...)**

He and Marilyn stop when they hear a rustle behind a bush. He pushes his companion behind him, and raises his rifle to the sound. Four FOF tags of marines pop up, and they slowly rise from a large bush.

"Sir! Commander Keyes is awaiting your arrival to her...Behind you sir! Open fire!"

The four soldiers immediately let loose a spray of bullets at the Bosmer, but she raises her hands towards the marines. She pushes out a blue wall, which absorbs the bullets instantly. She disperses it and pulls a Daedric sword from her pouch. She shouts out one word, in a guttural language "WULD!" The elf shoots forward ten feet right into the chest of one of the marines, earning her a loud grunt. He looks down and sees a black and blood red hilt embedded in his chest. The Bosmer kicks him backwards, freeing her sword from its blood-less captivity. Before she can behead another marine, a large force grabs her collar, and slams her into a large rock. Before she blacks out, she can see the hazy shape of Master Chief, the one who saved her, calmly standing over her and punch her lightly in the face.

**(A/N) Brains...Sorry for scrapping Stupid Forerunners, I thought this idea held more promise. This story will span starting from the mission "The Ark", when Chief first gets to the Ark. (DUH)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Halo belongs to Microsoft, and Elder Scrolls belongs to Belthselda**

**I guess this isn't a one shot. Please review people. I need reviews as badly as you want a featured IFunny post:) Also a question, should I make Paarthurnax a permanent character that follows Chief and the Dragonborn? If you don't get any dragon language, look it up at ** games/elder-scrolls-v-skyrim/primaguides/292/gamep lay/8311/1

Marilyn opens her eyes, only to see a hazy vision. Her senses tell her this a a linked dream, where two beings link minds and share a consciousness, for a short time. The mental stress makes a linked dream only possible for Dov and Dragonborn. She glides along the snow, and realizes she is on the Throat Of The World, where she met Paarthurnax and fought Alduin for the first time. She walks around area, until a deep voice echos throughout her head.

"Dovahkiin, the Word Wall. Come quickly." A raspy voice she knew so well, the one of her mentor and leader of the Greybeards. In pain.

She rushes over to the word wall, to find Paarthurnax locked to the wall, chained with and unknown alloy, stronger than metal. Her hands search for an imaginary sword, but finds none.

"_Drem Yol _Lok. Leave it Dovakiin. This is a_ Hahnu_, a dream world. We can do _ni,_ nothing, here. It belongs to Vaermina, for _ul." _Paarthurnax says, obviously in pain.

"Paarthurnax." She murmured. "_Krosis_. Why have you called for me? If Skyrim requires my aid, I am afraid I can not help."

"I can tell young Dov. I can found another _Kel_, buried in the Greybeards's monastery. One opened it next to me, and I fell in. I awoke in a dark chamber, bound. I can sense you deep within this building. Free yourself, and find me."

"Will do Paarthurnax. These people are highly advanced, but I can sense no Magicka radiating from them. They seek Morokei, or glory for themselves though. This makes them strong, for themselves, not others."

"Ah...did...you seek acquaintance with one of them?"

"Yes. He saved me from death, and wears extremely advanced armor, from green materials."

"Very well Dovahkiin. I can feel our bond breaking. Free yourself, and find me."

Marilyn's hazy view slowly dissipates, and finds herself on a table, wearing a simple trey uniform, with numbers on it. She blots upright, only to be blocked by metal clasps on the table. The agile Bosmer inhales, and slips her legs and arms out of the clasp. She looks around, and finds herself in a dull gray room. She summons a Dremora, a servant from Oblivion, and points at the door. The creature taps the material curiously, and runs it through with his greatsword. He draws a hole, large enough for the two. Before he can step back a yellow streak hits the Dremora, drawing blood. It snarls, and shrugs it off. She can tell it is in pain, but from what she heard, they are trained to feel none.

The Dremora is tackled by a black-armored brute, throwing her minion into the wall. The being raises his fist, and punches the Dremora repeatedly while shouting.

"Better run bitch, because this guy is sending ugly back to whatever hell the demon-spawn is from!"

The black armored being stands up satisfied, and backs up. He eyes the limp Dremora suspiciously, and turns his back. The minion silently stands up, grabs his greatsword, and rams it into the being's back. He draws the sword out of the limp body, and wipes his bloodied blade on his armor. Before, she can dismiss him, her rescuer, Chief, calmly walks in and throws his fist into her face, knocking her our once more. He takes his knife, and kills the stunned Dremora quickly. He picks up Marilyn's body and wraps her arms and legs with twist ties. He brings her to the bridge of the _Forward Unto Dawn_, and lays her slump body next to a constable. He puts a hood over her face for good measure. Chief walks over to Commander Keyes to report.

"Commander." He analogizes.

"Chief. Good to see you. We are jumping out of of the portal in three minutes. I trust the prisoner is secured?"

Chief looks toward the limp body, and says;

"Nothing much ma'am. A dead ODST and and a desultory door." He reports.

"Good. Get ready to drop in a Pelican. Bring the Prisoner to the dragon in the armory. Her armor's composition is made from the same material of the dragon's bone. Her weapons, well they seem to be made from an entirely unknown material. Our top scientists are working on it." Miranda says.

"Were there any problems with the dragon?"

"No. Not at all. He literally shouted fire and melted two Scorpions along with a squad of marines. He also shouted, and blew a hole in the armor. We taped his mouth with some titanium." Keyes replied sarcastically.

"I'll be in the Pelican Bay."

"Dismissed."

**POV Change**

When Marilyn came to, she found herself flying. Not on a dragon, but inside a green bird strapped to a chair. She was surrounded by black soldiers, along with Chief. _They must really like green_. She looked outside, and saw expanses of sand dunes. She looked up, and saw the most amazing site to ever exist. The Ark.

**(A/N) Not that much action, sorry. I'll add some in chapter three. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**Come on guys, I need reviews! **

Marilyn looked up, and saw the Ark, with a circular center, and eight arms, four long and four short. She watched the rolling sand dunes in silence, while Chief and the ODST's looked on. Finally, she asked;

"Where are you taking me?"

A ODST without a helmet, who seemed young for a soldier, spoke up.

"We're taking you out here to ditch you, and either let the Covies or us kill ya."

This time, a soldier with a older, gruffer voice said;

"Basically we're going to kill you. Then your dragon friend."

She gasped., "What? How can you do this?"

Both simply shrugged. She turned to Chief.

"Chief. Please. I..." She quickly devised a way to keep her from dying. "I might be able to find a way home here."

Chief simply stared at her, but after a minute or so, he replied;

"Alright. You can come along, but anything out of line, and you're gone. Got it?"

"Yes."

Her Bosmer ears allowed her to listen in on conversations, and as she noticed an ODST lean next to another, she tapped in.

"Were just gonna pop her sooner or later, right?" An ODST whispered.

The other simply nodded. Marilyn leaned back with a grin face.

When Marilyn came to, she realized she had been sleeping. She looked down, and noticed she was wearing her Nightingale Armor. Chief walked over, and pulled off the clamps. He handed her her pouch(inventory) and Daedric Sword. She pockets the sword and pulled out an Ebony Bow of Snow, sleek with a blue shimmer. Both her and Chief hopped off the Pelican, and the both continued to trek in the snow. Along the way, they met up with a few more ODST's, and she brought out a pouch of ebony arrows. They came up upon a ridge, and beyond it was a huge tower, purple and smooth.

She notices Chief pull out a long, thin barrel with a gray handle, with a box on top. She herself pulls notches an arrow on the string, and wonders why Chief needs the long stick. As Chief peers down the box on top, she notices the aliens. There are three species, one is bird-like, is five feet, and carries a blue shield. The next is tiny, about three feet, and are stocky and slow. Most likely the grunts of the pack. The last aliens is horrendous. It is a beast, literally. The animal is tall, brown, and muscular. It is hairy, covered in straps, and is plain ugly.

"You take the first shot Chief." An ODST says.

Chief lines up his rifle, and a suppressed boom is heard. One of the tall, ugly animal's head splits open. Marilyn focus in on her bow, inhales, and lets the arrow loose. The black arrow soars through the air, and goes straight through one of the grunty ones. Chief, the Dovahkiin, and the few ODST's pick the rest off, and head through some caves. They come across the same wide area, but there's less troops, about four of the ugly ones, the birds, and three grunty looking ones. After multiple bursts from the mysterious weapons and her arrows, and aliens are dispatched. _This was too easy_... She thought.

She looks to the right, and sees a ensuing dogfight with green and purple fighters. Slowly, one of the green fighters peels off and heads toward their position. In floats behind a large rock, and a loud thump is heard. Chief motions for the ODST's to check it out, and as they peek around the corner, their bodies are blown away by a green blast. Chief pushes Marilyn behind her, inhibiting her line of sight. He opens fire with three-round bursts while getting bombarded by green blasts. Before she can peek around and use her magic, Chief staggers back, but still keeps firing. _Fuck this._

Marilyn rushes forward and raises her arms, Magicka surging through her body. Before she can see the monasteries, she herself can only raise a weak ward before being pushed onto the ground. Her sight is blurry now, and she looks down. Thanks to enchantments, her armor isn't that damaged, but it's still covered with holes and blood. _Blood._ She starts a healing spell, but she is too weak to complete it. She leans back, accepting her fate and starts to close her eyes, as she sees Chief finishing off the monsters, and collapsing from exhaustion. She lays on the side of the rock, blood flowing quickly, as darkness overcomes her.

**(A/N) Sorry this was so freakin short. Im hella tired so... yea. And also 15 people unfollowed me on Instagram, so i'm pretty pissed. **

**Troll out**


End file.
